Are you afraid of the dark?
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Chicos curiosos explorando un viejo palacio en la noche de Halloween donde no solo encontraran desagradables sorpresas. NO ROMANCE. Este Fic participa en el reto "Mes de los sustos en la aldea: ¿dulce o truco?" del foro "La Aldea Sengoku.


Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es mía.

 **"Fic particip** **a** **en el reto** _ ** **"Mes de los sustos en la aldea: ¿dulce o truco?"****_ **del foro** ** _ **"La Aldea Sengoku"**_**

Advertencia: **AU, muerte de personajes, posible OoC.**

Personaje principal: **Kagome H.**

Personaje sorteado: **Naraku.**

Escenario: **Palacio embrujado.**

Momento del día: **A media noche**.

Acción: **Asustarse.**

Elementos: **Armadura** \- **Libro de hechizos** \- **Magia negra** \- **Miedo a la oscuridad** \- **Enfermedad.**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Capitulo único**_

.

.

.

 _ **Are you afraid of the dark?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

El sonido de las gotas inclementes de agua sonando contra aquel asfixiante silencio taladraban sus oídos mientras su cuerpo continuaba derramando el vital liquido carmesí.

Estaba tan asustada que ni los latidos de su propio corazón escuchaba.

—¿Por qué huyes de mi Ka-go-me?— una siniestra voz susurró en su oído haciéndola respingar y arrastrarse hacia adelante o al menos hacer el intento pues en menos de los esperado fue sacada de su escondite y lanzada por los aires hasta parar contra un montón de cajas apiladas.

Quería correr pero sabia que en su estado no sería posible, gritaría pero su garganta dolía, ademas que sus gritos, había comprobado antes solo daban satisfacción al monstruo que estaba delante suyo con sus terroríficos ojos rojos y siniestra sonrisa burlona mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

Por sus ojos chocolate pasó su vida pero no como lo cuentan las películas, no, ella vio en especie de cámara lenta los sucesos que la llevaron a vivir esta situación terrorífica en el palacio embrujado de Naraku ¿Por qué tuvo que escucharlos? ¿Por qué no fue mas firme en su decisión e impidió que todos fueran? Tenía que reconocer que a pesar de haber estado recelosa ella también tenía curiosidad por conocer el interior del llamado _**Palacio embrujado.**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Estaban en el mes de octubre y la noche de Halloween estaba cerca. Ellos no eran mas que un grupo de adolescentes curiosos que quisieron probar que en este mundo todo estaba a la vista, que los misterios sobrenaturales no existían y que para todo había una explicación razonable y aceptable por la comunidad científica.

Ella tenía 16 años y Higurashi Kagome su nombre. Un linda jovencita de piel blanca, cabello azabache y grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate. Sus amigos Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango Yuka y Erin habían querido hacer algo especial para Halloween y aunque no le pareció buena idea al final decidió ir con ellos. Cuando quería, Inuyasha podía ser muy convincente y esa vez no dudo en usar sus encantos con ella.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La noche estaba fría, más de lo normal, probablemente llovería después. Sentía los vellos de su piel erizados y no era exactamente por las bajas temperaturas. Algo oscuro, frio y siniestro rondaba la enorme edificación. Ella no solía tener _**miedo a la oscuridad**_ pero su instinto le decía no adentrarse mas en la asfixiante oscuridad que se cernía sobre toda la edificación, aun así ignoró todos los síntomas que su cuerpo le indicaba y se adentró junto a sus amigos.

A simple vista no pasaba de un viejo palacio medieval abandonado por las personas e invadido por toda clase de insectos y animales.

Mientras iban caminado las telarañas se enganchaban sus cabellos y ella se apretaba más a Inuyasha quien iba ligeramente delante de ella.

—Oye Kagome relájate, aquí solo hay armaduras viejas y llenas de polvo— dijo el de ojos dorados señalando una **armadura** plateada en un rincón y luego una fila de ellas apostadas a ambos lados del pasillo. Al menos las linternas que habían llevado les permitía ver un poco y distinguir los objetos del lugar.

—Inuyasha, mejor vámonos, tengo un mal presentimiento— pidió la azabache suavemente y con un tinte de pánico en la voz. El joven de abundante cabello plateado solo chasqueo la lengua, rodó los ojos con fastidio y siguió caminando ¿Acaso creía que se habían esperado la _**media noche**_ de Halloween solo para ver un poco ese lugar y no explorar más adentro?

—Mira Kagome, si realmente estas tan asustada mejor espéranos en la puerta— Kagome lo miró un tanto irritada por su tono de voz.

—Baka— masculló molesta y se apartó de él adelantándose hasta alcanzar a Sango.

En la parte trasera Inuyasha resopló molesto ¿Quién entendía a esa chica? Esta asustada, le da la solución y ella se molesta. Hizo una pequeña mueca en su rostro y sintió una rápida brisa fría acariciando su cuello. Rápidamente se da vuelta para encontrarse… nada, su vista se paseo por el oscuro pasillo pero nada que delatara la procedencia de la brisa, estaban en un largo pasillo por lo que ventanas no había.

Frunció el ceño y sin querer admitir cierto temor apresuró el paso y se acercó a los otros.

—Oi Miroku— dijo en voz baja el cabello plateado —. ¿No has visto nada extraño?

Su interlocutor volvió la vista hacia él y negó aunque realmente tenía un mal presentimiento, como si sus antepasados monjes le advirtieran pero estaban en una época moderna, esas leyendas de antepasados poderosos, brujas, demonios y cazadores solo eran historia y a pesar de todo ello el frio sentimiento no hacia más que oprimirle el pecho.

Kagome quien estaba al lado de Sango miraba discretamente hacia atrás y por una fracción de segundo estuvo casi segura de ver la espectral figura de ¿un hombre? Sacudió la cabeza aturdida y decidió que solo era producto de su imaginación. Después de todo ¿Qué podía saber ella si el sitio estaba tan oscuro que de no ser por las linternas no verían nada.

—¿Qué sucede Kagome?— Sango muchas veces era un chica muy receptiva y más tratándose de su mejor amiga. Kagome sonrió un tanto apenada y negó aunque al ver la mirada dura de su amiga suspiró derrotada y le contó sus inquietudes.

Sango la miró seriamente y lanzó una mirada de reojo hacia Miroku e Inuyasha quienes se acercaban.

—No te preocupes, todo ira bien— dijo confiada, y dándole una leve sonrisa.

—Oigan ¿Dónde están Yuka y Erin?— Miroku preguntaba mirando hacia adelante, intentaba no pensar en el presentimiento que lo había embargado antes y aun así no pudo dejar de preocuparse por esas chicas, solas y a media noche en un lugar tan grande como ese.

Kagome tragó fuerte y miró alrededor sintiéndose culpable por no haber visto a sus amigas, seguro era por culpa del miedo que antes la había invadido.

—Tenemos que enco...— no terminó su frase ya que un alarido de terror fue proferido seguido de un golpe seco. Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos y se miraban los unos a los otros.

—¿Que fue eso?— al cabo de unos largos segundos Sango se atrevió a susurrar. Los otros solo negaron con la cabeza aun sin querer ver mas allá.

—Tenemos que encontrar a esas chicas y salir de aquí— Inuyasha como siempre de intrépido buscaba la solución rápida —. Lo mejor es separarnos y buscarla.

Un sentimiento de temor se instaló en el pecho de Kagome, quería encontrar a sus amigas, estaba asustada por el aterrador grito femenino de antes, le dolía el pecho de solo pensar que le había pasado algo malo a ellas pero por otro lado le parecía una idea terrible separarse. Un conjunto de imágenes donde el asesino los atrapaba a uno por uno cuando se separaban se aglomeraron en su mente e intentó disiparlas sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza.

¿Por qué tenía que ir ahí? Se recriminó una vez más, quería discutir con Inuyasha por la absurda idea de separarse pero su boca se sintió reseca, aspiró un poco de aire y percibió el aroma del… ¿azufre? Los otros también lo percibieron pues arrugaron la nariz ante el desagradable olor.

—¿Qué es ese nauseabundo olor?— Inuyasha que siempre había tenido un extraño sentido del olfato se tapaba la nariz con ambas manos y comenzaba a sentirse mareado, pero realmente no tuvieron tiempo para responder pues una fría y espesa neblina se acercaba hacia ellos cubriéndolos al completo.

—Inuyasha— gritó Kagome cuando lo perdió de vista, esperaba que en cualquier momento respondiera pero no. En su lugar un silencio abrumador se extendía por todo su ser haciéndola querer correr por su vida pero estaba anclada al suelo, si, el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella y si lo hacia... No, negó con vehemencia.

—Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha— gritó a todo pulmón lastimando su garganta pero todo fue inútil, solo silencio en medio de la espesa niebla.

El corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que temió sufrir de una enfermedad del corazón y quedarse tiesa en el lugar pero no, ella tenía que encontrar a sus amigos y sacarlos de allí.

Cerró sus ojos y obligó a su cuerpo a andar usando sus manos extendidas como si fuese ciega caminando a tientas.

No se había alejado demasiado cuando escuchó un feroz gruñido a sus espaldas y un frio aliento en su nuca. Todos sus vellos se erizaron y cuando quiso correr unas largas y lacerantes garras rasguñaron dolorosamente parte de su hombro y el cuello.

Ella sin ver hacia donde se dirigía se dedicó a correr despavorida chocando varias veces con ¿Qué? ¿Importaba? No cuando el instinto de supervivencia se apodera de ti.

Otro grito desgarrador la hizo detenerse en seco, esta vez era de hombre, su corazón se detuvo, solo podía ser Inuyasha o Miroku. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas pensando en sus posibilidades pero su cerebro se había negado a cooperar, nada, nada más salvo salir de ahí, alejarse del peligro esta en su mente pero ella no podía irse y dejar a sus amigos pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Solo era una patética niña asustada ¿No era mejor salir de allí y pedir ayuda? Aunque pensar en esa posibilidad la hizo recapacitar en otro asunto ¿Donde estaba la salida? ¿Cuanto había corrido? Un ligero vistazo al lugar la hizo darse cuenta que estaba en un pasillo que antes no había visto.

Con rabia se limpio las lágrimas y con un renovado sentido del valor comenzó a explorar en busca de un objeto con el cual defenderse de su agresor. La pobre chica actuaba más por instinto que por saber realmente que tenía que hacer. Estaba asustada, exhausta, con la garganta lastimada y con un fuerte rasguño de tres garras en su cuerpo pero no reaccionaba a ello, era completamente ajena a como un poco de sangre se escurría de su nívea piel.

—Kagome— ella escuchó su nombre en una voz estrangula pero no estaba segura de quien era—. Kagome— insistió nuevamente.

La chica miraba en cualquier dirección pero solo sentía una corriente fría filtrándose desde las paredes.

—El **libro de hechizos** — la suave voz de una mujer susurrando en su oído antes de desvanecerse.

 _¿Libro de hechizos?_ Kagome se preguntó ¿Acaso ya estaba alucinando? No, era real, una parte suya sabía que todo era real pero ¿Qué quería decir eso?

Aun con su mente confusa y con el sentimiento de que perdería la razón en cualquier momento Kagome caminó un poco antes de tropezarse y caer estrepitosamente lastimándose sus manos y rodillas.

Su mente y su cuerpo estaban en una batalla por mantener la cordura pero casi se había extinguido, había pasad tan poco tiempo que ella quiso llorar amargamente pero nuevamente se recordó que con llorar no iba a resolver nada.

Haciendo un esfuerzo en levantarse y posteriormente caminar sin rumbo fijo mientras seguía en su mente seguía rememorando los horribles gritos de antes, era como si los estuviese en una grabadora que repetía y repetía sin cesar.

Con manos temblorosas se apoyó en la pared del lúgubre pasillo tratando de no **asustarse** más de lo que ya estaba pues el pasillo se hacia cada vez más largo y oscuro.

 _A este paso jamas lograré encontrar la salida_ pensó mientras seguía lento pero seguro.

Tanto caminar rindió sus frutos pues después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo llegó a una puerta de madera, alta, oscura y con símbolos extraños que daban la impresión de ser parte de los rituales de la **magia negra**.

Abrió la rechinante y gran puerta y de inmediato deseo no haberlo hecho, era una habitación espaciosa pero aterradora pues restos un cuerpo estaban lanzados por todas partes, adornando la fea y vieja alfombra,sangre manchando las paredes, trozos de carne fresca siendo consumidas por los roedores.

Se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito solo que este fue inevitable cuando su vista fue un poco hacia adelante encontrándose con la cabeza de una de sus amigas.

¡No! ¡no, no, no! Negó vehemente mientras trataba de apartar a los roedores pero fue inútil pues los malditos animales hacían como si ella no estuviese ahí. Kagome pudiese ser una chica fuerte de carácter pero su estomago no pudo soportarlo más. Sintiéndose enferma Kagome se vio en la necesidad de ponerse de rodillas y vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

Estaba débil, febril… enferma, asustada, tal vez en shock. Su corazón no dejaba de latir tan aprisa que le dolía el pecho.

 _¡Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Yuka, Erin!_ Evocó el nombre de todos ellos mientras unos fuertes pasos se acercaban, pero su mente estaba perdida, vagando casi en el mar de desesperación y desasosiego.

Cerró los ojos y apretó tan fuerte sus puños que sus uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos. El dolor se disparó por todo su cuerpo haciéndola reaccionar de inmediato.

Al sentir que alguien la miraba volvió su vista y se quedó observando ese par de ojos rojos que la miraban traspasando su cuerpo como si fuera un frágil hoja de papel.

A simple vista parecía un hombre muy atractivo, delgado y alto, esbelto como un modelo de pasarela, largo y rizado cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, su rostro era atractivo pero su mirada era cruel, despiadada y ella…

—Tu… la...— se sentía incapaz de terminar la frase, no quería terminarla porque si lo hacia la muerte de una de sus amigas se convertiría en un hecho real.

—¿...Las maté?— su cruel sonrisa era un indicio de lo totalmente desagradable y aterrador que era. La mente de Kagome no procesó el uso del plural en boca del sujeto—. Es el precio a pagar por conocer el palacio embrujado de Naraku— dijo antes de acercarse a la velocidad del rayo y tomarla fuertemente del cuello.

Ella luchaba contra la bestia que le exprimía los pulmones pero no era lo suficiente fuerte, sentía que se le escapaba la vida.

Un golpe secó le hizo soltarla. Ella cayó de rodillas de nueva cuenta y mientras luchaba por recuperar el aire escuchaba la voz lejana de Inuyasha gritando su nombre.

—Kagome, maldita sea, sal de aquí— Inuyasha gritó tan fuerte que ella levantó la vista y se quedó anonadada, el de largos cabellos plateados tenía una gran espada en la mano y luchaba contra ese monstruo pero lo que más le sorprendía era la gran herida que tenía su amigo, una gran mancha de sangre escurría desde uno de sus costados y sus muecas de dolor al moverse le rompían el corazón a ella.

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad y determinación, ella se levantó y corrió a ayudarlo pero sus palabras la detuvieron.

—Chica estúpida, sal de aquí y pide ayuda— ella se tragó el insulto e iba a seguir insistiendo— Tu presencia es inútil, si te quedas solo vas a estorbarme, maldita sea sal de aquí mientras puedas.

Ella corrió rápidamente dispuesta a encontrar ayuda pero cuando había avanzado se topó con un charco de sangre y en medio de esta el cadáver frio de Miroku quien tenía el pecho destrozado. Las saladas lágrimas de ella corrieron con libertad sobre sus mejillas y salió disparada a por ayuda, Inuyasha la necesitaba y tenía razón , ella solo era una carga.

Ella corrió por el oscuro pasillo y estuvo casi aliviada al toparse con las escaleras pero al tratar de bajar estas se derrumbaron, la madera vieja, muy vieja estaba invadida por termitas y sino hubiese estado consumida por la desesperación se habría puesto a pensar que cuando llegaron eso no estaba así.

¡Auxilio! Ella intentó gritar pero solo un murmullo muy ronco salió desde el fondo de su garganta seguida de un atroz dolor. Su garganta, la había dañado cuando la apretó, aun así ella seguía insistiendo para encontrar una salida, al no ver escapatoria volvió de regreso no sin antes tomar un viejo arco y un par de flechas viejas y oxidadas que yacían en un rincón.

Volver no supuso tanta perdida pero no había nada más que sangre. Inuyasha no estaba pero tampoco Naraku.

Su vista rápidamente escaneo el lugar pero nada… excepto la espada que antes empuñaba Inuyasha. Ella negó con la cabeza. Esta vez no, Inuyasha, su amigo del alma no podía estar muerto. Salió con la rapidez limitante de su cuerpo cansado y comenzó a buscar pero no había nada… eso hasta llegar de nuevo a otro oscuro pasillo.

—Kagome, Kagome— era Naraku, y estaba muy cerca, ella no lo veía pero cuando estaba cerca el olor a azufre inundaba el ambiente. De repente una ráfaga fuerte se estrelló contra su cuerpo y golpeo fuerte una pared, cayó sobre un trozo de algo punzante que se clavó dolorosamente en su abdomen haciéndole sangrar—. Serás el postre que corone el banquete de esta magnifica noche.

Ella se levantó y corrió de nueva cuenta, entró a una vieja habitación llena de cachivaches y cajas, un gran armario de antigua madera y un sillón lleno de polvo.

Presa del pánico ella entró en el armario con todo el sigilo que pudo tener. Respiró un poco, solo durante unos segundos antes de escuchar de nuevo la voz de Naraku en su oído. En un patético intento de grito ella se impulsó hacia adelante y salió solo para ser estrellada dolorosamente contra la pared.

Mientras caía al suelo rememoró ese par de segundos antes, el chasquido de los huesos al romperse. Cayó boca abajo mientras por la comisura de sus labios se escurría espesa y roja sangre.

Sus ojos mientras iban apagándose miraron hacia delante como el cuerpo de Sango colgaba destrozado al igual que el de Erin y como ese monstruo de ojos rojos llamado Naraku se acercaba con parsimonia hacia ella.

En la parte de atrás la figura traslucida de una joven de largos cabellos negros miraban con tristeza la escena. Ella quiso intervenir pero su alma era prisionera de Naraku, lo único que pudo hacer fue mencionar la existencia del libro de hechizos, si ella hubiese indagado tal vez lo hubiese encontrado, habrían encerrado al demonio y ahora estuviesen libres.

Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus vacíos ojos y se desvaneció mientras afuera la lluvia cubría la tierra tal cual si de un alma en pena llorara. Una vez mas Naraku había ganado, era como una **enfermedad** de la que humanidad era incapaz de deshacerse.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

¡Por Dios! Al fin he terminado este fic que me ha costado escribir hasta el ultimo momento y aun así siento que ha quedado un poco vacío. En serio, Random me odia, siento que no pudo haberme dado palabras mas difíciles. En todo momento sentí que tuve que hacer de tripas corazón.

La idea principal era un poco menos trágica, había previsto la participación de Sesshomaru como un poderoso hechicero que encerraba a Naraku poco antes de hacerse con la vida de Kagome pero por eso odio planear las cosas, mientras escribía iba pensando que de haber incluido eso el fic se vería mas fantástico que con ese toque de misterio sobrenatural que intenté impartirle.

El titulo, bueno, a falta de uno mejor le coloco este que se me ocurrió a ultimo memento. Siento que no tiene mucho que ver pero es lo mejor que mi mente cansada pudo colocar.

Muchas gracias a todos quienes leyeron la historia, de antemano agradezco sus review. Son invitados cordialmente a visitar el foro, les dejo el link pero como se que no servirá aquí pueden ir a mi perfil que ahí lo encontraran.

forum/La-aldea-Sengoku/160640/


End file.
